Secret Lovers
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: A look into a weeks worth of Niles and C.C's affair
1. Niles' Bedroom

Monday

"All right, Niles," Fran leaned against the counter in the kitchen as she watched her friend clean off the counter top. "I'm taking the girls shopping, Maxwell took Brighton to a baseball game."

Niles picked his head up and chuckled at Fran's statement. "Mr. Sheffield actually agreed to go to a game again?"

"Yep. And after all of us are meeting up and going to dinner. Are you sure you don't mind not coming?"

Niles nodded with a smile. "I'm sure I'll survive, Mrs. Sheffield."

Fran smiled. "All right, then we'll see you tonight." She smiled warmly before she turned to walk out of the kitchen, leaving Niles to hear her nasal voice fill the house. "Come on, girls! We're going to miss the Loehmann's sale!"

Soon Grace and Maggie ran down the stairs and the three of them left the house.

Niles was still wiping down the counter when C.C walked in through the back door. "Hello Hazel."

Niles looked up and a bright smile tugged on his lips. "Well hello, my ice queen." He watched C.C take off her hat and she flipped her long blond hair.

"Is everyone gone?" She asked him in a deep, sultry tone.

Niles slowly nodded as she slid around the counter and stood in front of her. "We have the house all to ourselves." He growled as he slipped his arms around her waist before he started to kiss her neck.

"Oh, Niles," she moaned as she closed her eyes and tipped her head back slowly, holding onto his biceps. "How could two smart individuals like us take so long to see what was right under our noses?"

Niles continued to nip at her neck as he moved his hands down over her ass before he let his lips moved to the back of her ear. "I guess we were too afraid to admit it, love."

C.C smiled softly hearing his endearment for her. "We're certainly not afraid now," she cooed.

"I guess not." He backed her up into the door and started his assault again on her smooth neck.

"Niles," she softly moaned, "shouldn't we take this upstairs."

"Is that the way you ask?" He let his lips travel up to her lips before kissing her passionately, letting his tongue slip through the slit of her full red lips to dance with hers. When he pulled back, he tugged on her bottom lip.

C.C stared into his eyes with hunger. "Take me upstairs, Niles. Now," she pleaded.

Niles smirked before he swept her up into his arms. "That's better." He kissed her lips chastely before he carried her upstairs and walked with her into his bedroom.

When he placed her down on the bed, he quickly kicked off his shoes before he took off his slacks and socks. He crawled into the bed her and watched her sit up before she quickly unbuttoned his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders before she started on his dress shirt, feeling up and down his chest once all his buttons were undone. Niles couldn't keep his eyes off of her as he felt her smooth, warm hands on his pecs. "Oh C.C, don't make me wait," he pleaded.

C.C looked up and their eyes instantly locked. "Then undress me, servant." She watched his lopsided grin tug on his lips as she laid herself on the bed and Niles took the sides of her skirt before pulling it down, exposing her long, lean legs. He slowly ran his hands up her thigh, letting his eyes connect to hers when one of his hands ran over to her inner thigh. He was glad he kept his eyes on hers because once his fingers grazed her covered core, she let out a soft gasp and he could see her arch her pelvis. He smirked at the woman in his bed. _How could someone so successful, so powerful, so God damn, ravishing want to be with someone like me? _His question was quickly answered when C.C pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Niles," she cooed, "don't tease me. You know you get to me easily." She reached up for him and Niles took one of her hands and kissed the back of it softly before he laid it down on the side of the bed. "Niles you're too much of a gentleman," she smirked.

"A gentleman, huh? Miss Babcock, is this an expensive blouse?"

C.C looked at him in confusion before she shook her head. "No, not really. But I don't understand how that cou-" She suddenly gasped after he reached for her blouse and ripped it open. "Niles, you animal," she laughed in a giddy tone. She could see Niles' eyes burned with passion for her and he quickly hovered over her before he started to assault the top of her chest with kisses, licks and nips. "Oh Niles," she moaned, tipping her head back and strumming her fingers through his dark blonde hair. She felt him pull her up before he unclasped her bra and watched the straps fall down her arms before he laid her back down on the bed before he continued his assault on her completely exposed chest.

"My God, you have no idea how often I fantasized about our next encounter."

"I fantasize about our next time _while_ we're doing it," she smirked.

Niles pulled back and cocked a brow at her before a smirk appeared on his face. "Ha-ha, very funny, Babs." Before C.C could even let a snicker escape her lips he captured them again with his own, feeling a moan vibrate off CC's lips and onto his. C.C reached down toward his boxers and tugged on them down, letting him come into full focus.

"Mm, someone's impatient," he smirked as he sat up and pulled his boxers off completely, throwing them onto the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes. He then reached for her panties and hooked his fingers through the sides of them before pulling them down as C.C watched from her position. _I love the look of hunger on his face. _Niles hovered over her once more as he looked deep into her eyes. "I'm going to make you think about nothing but what you're feeling right now." Before he even finished his sentence, Niles slipped inside of her and groaned before he started slow rhythmic thrusts as he leaned down and kissed her neck before he kissed up her jaw and over to her lips before capturing them in a deep kiss that caused a low groan to escape them both. When he pulled away he kept his eyes on hers, letting his hips create small circles, taking them both over the edge.

"Oh Niles, you know just what I like."

He really did know how to serve and since their first night cap together, he had promised himself to serve her, and only her, forever.


	2. The Car

Tuesday

"Hello, Hello."

C.C made her way into the house to see Niles dusting the portrait on the wall as she took her coat off and hung it over the couch. He quickly turned around looked, hearing her self announcement and smirked as he walked up to her before he fluttered his dust feather against her chest that was barely concealed in her white, ruffled blouse. "Look, my feather duster is happy to see you," he grinned that lopsided grin.

C.C smirked devilishly before she quickly let her hand fall against the front of his pants, leaving a gasp to escape Niles' lips. "It is, is it?" She looked at his duster and let her free hand cover her mouth with a fake gasp before she took it away. "Oh you meant _that_ feather duster."

She slowly grazed his crotch before she let go of it with a noticeable smirk tugging at her lips and started to walk past him. But before she could even more a two feet, Niles grabbed her by the arm and dropped his feather duster as he pulled her into his arms, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, as his arms snaked around her body. C.C cupped his face in her hands and felt him pull her closer to him as their tongues battled for dominance.

Soon Niles let his lips fall to her jawline, kissing it tenderly as he kept her close to his body. C.C let her eyes droop before closing from the relaxing sensation. "Oh, Niles..." A thought appeared in her head and her eyes opened quickly. "Isn't Maxwell home?"

Niles felt his lower body twitch as he moved his lips to her neck, sucking on the soft skin. "Miss Babcock," he mumbled against her neck, "I don't appreciate you speaking of Mr. Sheffield when I'm sucking on your neck."

"Sorry," she whimpered, feeling him hit the exact spot that her knees grew weak over. "But seriously, Niles. What if we're caught?"

Niles sighed softly as he moved his lips from hers and locked his eyes with hers. "He's well into his work to be coming out of the office anytime soon."

"Niles, where is Fran?" C.C glared at Niles before they both turned to see Maxwell. "Ah, C.C. What are you doing here? I thought I gave you off today."

Niles looked over at C.C and seeing her nervous expression, he knew he needed to help. "Uh, I got her over here, Sir." C.C quickly turned to look at Niles. _Why are you telling the truth __**now**__? "_I thought it would be funny to tell her you and Mrs. Sheffield were divorcing." C.C felt a small smile tug on her lips.

"Well that's terrible, Niles. Why would you say such a thing?"

Niles walked up to Maxwell and leaned over close. "Well you know how much Miss Babcock wants you. What's funnier than having her think her dreams were coming true when the very opposite was happening?"

Maxwell glared at Niles before he shook his head. "You really shouldn't tease the poor woman, Niles." He ran his fingers through the side of his hair. "She's been pining for **me**, after all. It's going to to take some time for her to get over it." He looked at C.C who was trying not to hear their conversation though it was too entertaining to ignore. "Anyway, do you know where Fran is?"

"I believe she took Miss Grace to Bloomingdale's for the afternoon."

"Ah all right. Well I'll just be in my office til she returns." He smiled at C.C before he walked back toward the office.

Niles turned toward C.C and smirked. "My feather duster is all alone," he pouted.

C.C bent down and grabbed his feather duster off the ground before she handed it to him with a smirk. "There you go."

Niles face fell as he watched her grab her coat off the couch and walk toward the front door. He ran in front of her and opened the kitchen door for her. "After you, my lady." C.C smirked at him before she slipped her coat on. "After me? Where are _you_ going?"

"There's a voluptuous blond that needs my attention." He had a twinkle in his eyes as his lopsided grin spread across his face.

"Sylvia needs a cheesecake?" She walked out of the house and turned around once she stepped off the patio.

Niles smirked before he grabbed her again, pulling her close to his chest as their noses were nearly touching. He was about to make a retort but he found himself lost in her glistening blue eyes. "Let me take you home," he pleaded.

C.C knew he shouldn't but he looked so irresistible with that pleading look on his face. She sighed heavily as she looked down at her feet before looking back up at him. "All right. You may take me home, servant."

Niles grinned brightly as he let his hands move from around her and put out his arm for her to link with her own as he walked her to her car. He opened the passenger side of the town car and stepped aside. "My lady," he smiled his cheesy grin.

C.C just laughed, which gave Niles a twitch down his spine, as she got into her seat and waited patiently.

After shutting her door, he quickly ran over to his side and got in before looking over at her with a warm smile. "Beautiful," he whispered before he leaned in and placed a hand on her cheek as he brushed his lips to hers. He could hear the soft moan escape C.C's lips and that was the end of Niles. He deepened the kiss, letting his hand move down her neck to her chest and then her stomach before stopping at her thigh, which he protectively held. He let his lips start the same pattern but they stopped at her neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin.

"Niles, we can't do this here," she purred, trying to push every thought of how amazing his lips felt out of her head. Little did she know they would be experimenting with a limo another time.

"Why not?" His lips were still against her lips as he moved his hand to her inner thigh before he started to nibble at the skin now; his hand moving to the inseam of her dress pants.

C.C let out a groan as his hand caressed her most sensitive area. "This was your plan all along wasn't it?"

"I wish I was this smooth, love." He looked up at her and their eyes instantly locked, but not long before C.C crashed her lips with his and he was pushed back into his chair with her on top of him now.

She felt her purse stuck on something and as she moved her arm up to get it off, the chair flew back, leaving Niles now face up, letting her realize her purse strap was caught on the seat position leveler. They both looked at each other and CC was the first to laugh. "I think the car wants me to do you too." She gave a sultry smirk before she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him rough, feeling his tongue searching for an entrance which she happily gave.

Niles started to quickly unbutton her blouse with his lips still attached to hers. He didn't want to rip it off for the simple reason that her chest looked amazing in it and he wanted to be able to take it off of her again. Once he got the last button, he pulled it off her shoulders and let it fall wherever before his hands moved down to her rear, giving it a soft squeeze. "I _need_ you, Miss Babcock." C.C couldn't wait much longer for his hands to be grazing her bare skin and they both quickly worked with getting every article of clothing pulled, teared and ripped from their bodies. C.C sat on his lap and listened to Niles as he moaned, feeling himself throbbing for her. Thankfully C.C was all legs or she'd be hitting her head on the roof by now.

He reached his hands up and cupped her breasts in his hands as he slowly massaged them. C.C gathered all her hair up onto her head and held it as she let her left leg push her up off the floor before she lowered herself onto him.

Niles hands immediately when to her hips and started to knead the skin as she rocked her hips like clockwork. "Yes." Niles breathed deeply as he felt her walls surround him. "Don't stop, Miss Babcock."

The fact that Niles was not only saying her name during sex, but it was her professional name really turned her on. She felt like she had all the power and with him under her it sure looked that way. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours; Very well spent hours. "Oh shit, Niles." She continued to rock her hips, feeling beads of sweat form on her forehead as she bit at her lower lip to keep herself from screaming. When she felt like she was going to go over the edge, she let out a moan so high pitched, Niles released himself right at that moment. C.C felt him burst inside her, filling her up with his juices as she let herself go as well.

When Niles couldn't give anymore, he broke their unity and pulled her down to his chest and held her, his heart nearly beating out of his chest and C.C quickly felt it against her own.

"My God, you were amazing."

C.C smirked at his compliment and picked her head up before she placed her hands on his chest. "You weren't so bad yourself," she grinned before she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss.

"'Weren't so bad'?" He pouted a bit and C.C couldn't help but kiss him again. "By the things you were saying I'd say I was better than 'not so bad'."

"All right, Dustmop, you had me shaking, heart beating, toes curling with every moan, thrust and look that you passed at me. Are you happy?"

Niles' eyes widened a bit when she asked if he was happy. "Well now I want to do it again."

C.C smirked as she grabbed her blouse and slipped her arms in the sleeves before she started to button it back up. She grabbed her bra from the passenger seat and dropped it on his face with a sly look on her face. "Let's get me home first, butler boy."

Niles quickly took the bra off his head and just looked at it before he looked back up at her with a smirk on his face.

"Next stop, round two."

**I have a feeling 'Wednesday' will be very interesting ;)**


	3. The Stairs

Wednesday

C.C had gotten herself comfortable in the little green love seat that she had indirectly claimed as her own for sometime. She had her legs over on arm rest with her heels just barely holding onto her feet by her toes. Max had taken the family out to dinner and C.C had decided to stay and look over contracts, not to mention to be alone with Niles again.

After about twenty minutes of going over contracts, she thought she would explode knowing Niles was just upstairs. "I need to see him," she confessed to the empty room. He had no idea she was over and she figured she'd surprise him at his door with nothing on but her coat. She sat up and dropped the contracts to the couch cushion before she hurried out of the office and grabbed her coat in the closet before making her way to the powder room below the stairs.

When she came back out with her coat and heels on, you could easily tell she was wearing no pants, for her coat went to her bare thighs. Making her way into the kitchen, she decided the back stairs were the faster way to get to his room and she didn't want to waste any time.

Once she hit the third step, Niles appeared at the very top wearing slacks and a cashmere polo and C.C stopped instantly. His eyes widened mimicking hers, seeing a very leggy C.C Babcock at the bottom of the stairs. "Miss Babcock what are you doing?" he asked in a curious tone as his eyebrow raised and he started to walk down the stairs toward her.

"I was going to surprise you," she admitted with a bit of a disappointed face on.

He placed his hands on her waist once he got to the step just above her. "You always surprise me, Babs. In more ways than you know." He lifted her chin and kissed her lips tenderly as C.C instantly closed her eyes. "Now," he smiled as he pulled his lips from hers, "I think we should get you out of this coat."

He slipped his hands to the buttons that trailed down her coat and started to unbutton them. He felt his voice get caught in his throat once he got to the third and final button and realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He quickly threw it off her shoulders and just stared at her bare body before him. "Surprised?" She asked with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Very," he answered, his breathing becoming heavy as he moved his index finger down the valley of her breasts causing a gasp to escape C.C's lips.

She moved her hands up and strummed her fingers through his disheveled hair before she moved her hands down his neck and to his arms, casually gliding them down to the button of his sweater before she pulled it up over his head. Niles just watched her as she moved her hands down his bare chest, playing with the soft curls attached to his skin.

"Miss Babcock," he started, watching her hands on his chest before he looked up to see the look of mischief on her face. "You're really quite mean. For another reason than usual."

"And what might that reason be?" She had an innocent look on her face as she moved up a step to be on the same level as him. She turned to have her back against the wall and Niles turned to look at her with lust burning through his affection.

"You tease."

Before C.C could even respond, Niles crashed his lips to hers, placing his hands on either side of her to keep her from leaving, while assaulting her tongue with his; moans escaping both of their swollen lips. C.C quickly reached down and started to unbuckle his belt before she pulled it off. Once she got his jeans undone she pushed them down and Niles stepped out of them before kicking them down the rest of the staircase.

"I need you," he hissed through gritted teeth as he moved his hands down her arms and to her hips where he held her protectively.

"Then take me" she purred. She was so ready for him that if he placed his hand just an inch from her core he could feel heat.

Niles placed one hand under her knee and C.C quickly grabbed the railing behind her as Niles made one thrust of his hips and sunk deep inside her, pushing her against the railing even more before he lifted her on it, though still using himself for holding most of her weight. "Yes, Miss Babcock" She could feel his breath against her neck. "That's it." He slowly pulled out almost all the way, leaving his tip still inside her before he pushed himself back into her hot, wet core.

C.C groaned loudly as she let her arms wrap around his neck and he continued to pump inside her. "Oh Niles" she screamed. "Don't stop. Oh fu-!" She bit down on her bottom lip when she felt an all too familiar feeling when she was with Niles. He could bring her to climax so quickly but he was amazing at keeping it last as it built up inside her. She quickly moved her hands to his rear and squeezed, causing a gasp to escape Niles.

"I'll do whatever you want, love." He let his lips fall to her neck and started to give gentle kisses before he felt her walls tighten around him and he started to nibble at the skin.

"Uh, that feels good." She tipped her head to the side to give him more room and her hands moved to his hair again, feeling the soft strands as her fingers threaded through them.

"I'm close, Babs. Uh God, I'm so close." He pulled his head back as he felt himself fill up and knew it was only seconds before he shared his release with her.

"Cum for me," she cooed into his ear. That was all Niles needed and in seconds he shot his release inside of her, causing her to cum as well as her leg that he was holding up wrapped around his waist as her toes curled. "Yes, Niles" she groaned. "Oh God, yes."

C.C let her head fall to his shoulders and he rocked his hips a bit, giving her everything he had, before he slowly pulled out of her and slowly placed her back down on the step. "My God, you're incredible." His breathing was still heavy but he managed to control it as he smiled at C.C.

"I never would have thought that you would do something like this?"

Niles looked at her curiously. "Like what? Take a beautiful woman on the stairs?" His eyes locked with

hers before he leaned in and pressed his lips to his, letting his tongue trail her top lip before he pulled out. "Come on, my witch." He placed an arm under her knees and once she grabbed onto the railing he picked her up into his arms before carrying her upstairs.

As they laid in his bed later that night, holding each other tightly, Niles was the first to speak. "I can't believe we did that." He was absolute heaven with this woman in his arms after making passionate love on the stairwell.

Before C.C could respond they both heard a loud crash and soon a voice bellowed from downstairs. "Niiiiles! What happened to the railing!"

**Hope it lived up to your expectations ;) Thursday's will be in a more shocking place**


	4. Walmart

Thursday

"Sir, will you be needing anything while I'm out?" Niles finished pouring his boss's tea and placed it in front of him before he poured CC.'s and walked up to her as she laid across the little green love seat to hand it to her with a wink of his eye.

C.C shivered at his small smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips before he stood back up and looked at Maxwell.

"No, old man. I'm more than comfortable with what I have at the moment." Maxwell never removed his eyes from the papers in front of him.

"Very well." He turned to C.C and noticed she hadn't pulled her eyes from his since he winked at her. "Miss Babcock, do you need another broom? They're having a sale for witches." He leaned down again before his lips moved to her ear. "Sexy witches." He had a teasing smile as he pulled back and C.C grinned at the sight of it.

"Actually, Hazel, I do need to pick something up at the store."

"All right, well what is it? I guess I can pick it up for you."

"Actually I should be going with you to get it."

"And why is that, may I ask?" He placed his hands in his coat pocket as he eyed her.

"It's just something someone can't normally get by themselves." She swung her legs around to the floor before she stood up from the couch.

Niles raised a brow, confused, making him more curious as he eyed her. "All right." His voice was hesitant before he looked at Max still deep in through with his work. "Shall we?" He put his arm out which C.C happily accepted by linking her arm with his.

Niles wasn't sure what he was in for with his woman but he had a feeling it would be better than she explained. Once they were out of the office and Niles shut the door he leaned in before he kissed C.C's lips softly. When he pulled back, he smiled at her. "So, Miss Babcock, may I ask what we'll be getting for you?"

C.C shook her head with a smile. "Believe me, servant, you'll know soon enough." C.C smirked as she grazed his crotch on her way past him to make her way downstairs to the kitchen where she grabbed herself a bottle of water from the fridge. When Niles finally started to let his brain work again he took her path and smiled as he saw her sucking on the bottle top. "You are too sexy, Miss Babcock."

C.C slowly let the bottle move from her lips as a smirk was threatening her face. "And why do you say that?"

C.C watched every step Niles took as he moved in front of her, planting his hands on the counter behind him. "Why _wouldn't_ I say that?" He took one hand off the counter and placed it on her hip, pulling her closer before he mimicked with his other hand.

"Niles, I refuse to almost get caught again."

Niles laughed softly before he leaned forward and kissed her jaw tenderly before pulling back and dropping his hands to his side. "All right, Miss Babcock. Let me just get changed and then we'll be on our way." He kissed her cheek before he hurried upstairs and changed into slacks and a polo sweater. When he returned downstairs he no longer saw her in the kitchen. "Oh Miss Babcock?" He made his way into the living room to see C.C waiting patiently on the couch with her legs crossed. He smiled seeing the slip expose her thigh.

Looking up and over at him, she smiled. "Are you ready, bell boy?"

Nodding, he grinned. "Let's go to Wal-mart."

As Niles pushed the cart, C.C linked her arm with his. "Is there something you want that isn't on the list?"

C.C thought a moment before she shook her head. "Just the thing I need to get but we should get that afterward."

Niles picked up a couple bags of frozen broccoli from the freezer aisle before he set it in the cart. When he turned to look at her, he had a raised brow. "Is everything okay? You're not trying to hide something are you?" He had a look of concern on his face as he tried to read her facial expression.

Shaking her head, she smiled. "No, no. I'm fine, Niles." She leaned in and kissed his lips softly which caused Niles to quickly wrap his arms around her and pull her close.

She slowly pulled her lips back from his and ran her fingers through her dark blond hair.

"Are you ready to get what you need?"

C.C let a smirk tug on her lips as she turned to see an 'employees only' door. She quickly grabbed his arm and made their way past the swinging doors and into the back room, turning the corner to see a small area.

C.C pushed Niles against the wall and a loud groan escaped his lips as she pushed herself against him.

Niles felt his bits and pieces jump at the sudden urgency C.C had for him. "Oh God."

Niles watched as C.C's hands moved down his chest and to the end of his shirt before she quickly pulled it up over his head. Looking at his chest she felt herself swallow hard. After the countless times they had sex, she still got excited for him. She moved her hands down his sides before she quickly pulled his belt off and dropped it on the floor.

Reaching toward her shirt, Niles locked his eyes on hers, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips before he ripped her blouse open and pushed it off her shoulders. He quickly leaned down and nuzzled his face between her breasts, stirring a moan from deep inside C.C. "Oh Niles." She felt her breath being caught in her chest as she placed her hands on his head and massaged his scalp.

Niles moved his hands down her sides before trailing them up her back to unhook her lacy bra. Before her bra even slipped off her arms, Niles planted his hands on her hips and pressed his lips to the valley of her breasts before he cupped a breast in her hands. He moved his lips to her breast before taking it in his mouth, sucking on the bud of her nipple before flicking his tongue over it. He moved over to the other and repeated his task as C.C felt her knees go weak and she grabbed onto his biceps to keep herself up.

Realizing what he was doing to her, he slipped his hands back to her skirt and unzipped it before he let it drop to the floor. C.C quickly worked the button on his slacks and pushed them down along with his boxers. Once Niles hooked his fingers inside her matching lacy panties, he pushed them down before he grabbed her waist and did a 180, causing C.C to be pressed against the wall now as her hands returned to his biceps. "Uh!" Niles smirked, pleased at the noise that had escaped his affections lips.

Niles pushed his body closer to her, letting his length press against her core causing a low moan to escape C.C's lips. "Take me, Niles." Her voice was nearly pleading as she looked deep into his eyes with lust. With one thrust, Niles entered her hot, wet core causing her to shudder in pleasure. "Oh God, that feels good." Niles could feel her chest rising against his as he pressed his face to her neck, letting C.C feel his breath on her skin.

"Oh, Miss Babcock.." Niles pulled away from her neck to look deep into her eyes. But before he could even get out a word, C.C pressed her lips to his hard, digging her nails into his biceps causing Niles to let out a strangled moan. Their tongues caressed each others and her teeth nibbled at his bottom lip. When the need for air was too much, Niles ripped his lips from hers and C.C wrapped a leg around him, giving a whole new feeling as her walls constricted around his dick.

"Oh, Niles!" CC could barely manage a scream as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. "Keep going.."

Niles did as she demanded and drove his hips into hers harder, keeping his chest against hers as her body slammed against the wall. "Miss Babcock, I can't hold on anymore." He knew he would try his hardest to get her to cum with him but he was having a hell of a hard time controlling himself.

"I'm going to cum, Niles." Her voice was harsh as Niles pounded hard in her.

"Cum for me, love." He couldn't get over all the moans that CC was throwing out at him and how lucky they were that no one had caught them yet.

All CC needed was his encouragement and she was quickly let herself go. "Uh, Niles!"

Niles continued to pump into her as he felt her cum over his swelling length, causing him to do the same. He filled her completely and when they both knew they were satisfied, Niles slowly rocked his hips with him still inside her as they both started to gain control of themselves again.

CC was the first to speak as she locked her eyes with his. "My God, that was amazing." She felt him slip out of her and she pronounced a soft moan.

Niles smiled softly as he locked his eyes with hers, pulling her body of the wall and placing his hands under her other thigh as he picked her up and spun her around with a grin on his face. "You are amazing, you know that?"

C.C smirked as her hands around his neck started to play with the hairline on his neck. "I know. And to think, all I needed to do to get what I needed was a trip to Wal-mart." She had a genuine smile on her face before she pressed her lips to his.

Niles gave her his lopsided grin before he kissed her nose. "Always low prices, Babs." He leaned his lips to her ear before whispering. "Always."


	5. The Closet

Friday

"Another party? Didn't we just have one?" C.C lowered the papers from her face as she sat on the arm of the little green sofa, to look over at her boss at his desk.

"No, well yes but I'm sure this will be great C.C. We have a lot of backers interested."

C.C sighed softly, wishing for just once her Friday could focus on her, a glass of wine and a gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, all served by Niles in nothing but an apron. The thought gave her a quick shiver and Maxwell immediately noticed.

"C.C are you cold?" Before she could answer, Niles walked into the office and Maxwell motioned for him to step forward. "Niles, old man, do me a favor and shut the doors. It's giving C.C the chills."

"It's not the only thing that gives her a chill," he said under his breath. He looked over at C.C who was blushing and he happily walked to the terrace doors and shut them.

"Thank you. Now is there something you need?"

"Actually it's Mrs. Sheffield who needs your assistance. She said she's in need of a foot massage."

"Well you could do that for her, couldn't you? I trust you."

"Well I offered but when she replied from inside the bedroom, she said she was nude."

Maxwell's eyes shot up and he ran out of the office. "I'm coming, darling!"

"Well that wasn't very appropriate to say to you, Niles." C.C felt herself get a bit jealous, knowing Niles had probably picked his friend naked once she spoke of it."

Niles walked up to her with a boyish grin on his face and pulled her up from the couch. "That's why she never said it." He pressed his lips to hers but C.C was too confused to enjoy it.

Pushing him back by his chest, she stared at him. "What?"

Niles let a chuckle escape his lips as he looked at his affection. "Can't a man lie to get a private kiss from his Queen?"

A smirk spread from ear to ear as C.C let her lose herself in his eyes. "You lied just to kiss me?"

"Of course," he grinned. "So... You in a gown tonight I hear. Should be yet another beautiful sight." He quickly pressed his lips to hers, and this time C.C allowed him access to her mouth as she parted her swollen lips. "Mm" He felt their tongues duel before he decided to tease her and kissed down her jaw to her neck. "Oh, Niles. Why must you tease me?"

Before Niles could answer, they both heard footsteps and Max came back into the room, seeing Niles face awfully close to C.C's neck.

"What the devil -?"

C.C froze with panic. "Niles, uh, thought he saw something on my neck." She let out a small sigh of relief at her cover up.

Niles nodded in C.C's direction before he turned to face Maxwell. "Yeah; and then I realized it was just her head." He looked over at C.C who was glaring playfully at him.

Maxwell stared at them with a show of uncertainty on his face before he walked back to his desk. "Fran wasn't even in her room, Niles."

"Sorry, sir. I just thought you could use a pick me up." C.C softly snickered before she left the office. As Maxwell glared at Niles, he took that as a sign to leave. As he walked out of the office, he looked around for CC who was nowhere in sight.

Walking downstairs, into the kitchen, he spotted her drinking a glass of water as she leaned her back against the counter.

"Did you need to cool yourself down after that kiss up there?" He had a smug grin on his face as he walked over to her and mimicked her stance.

C.C turned to look at him with a smirk of her own. "I think you're the one that needs to cool down. You felt quite... excited as you kissed me."

"Excited how?" _Did I really get a boner right there? What if Mr. Sheffield saw?_

Knowing what he was thinking, CC shook her head after taking another sip. "Don't worry, bell boy. As much as I felt it, your pants are too baggy for anyone to see anything." She leaned her lips to his ear and whispered, "Which is a good thing since no one get to see you but me."

Niles moaned softly at the feel of her breath against his ear lobe. He quickly grabbed her causing the now glass of water to come crashing on the floor. He let his arms dipped her before kissing her passionately, causing a moan to escape C.C's lips now. _My God, how am I going to get through this party tonight without ripping that tux off of him. _

The only good thing about these backer parties to C.C. was seeing Niles dressed up. When Niles pulled her back up to her feet, she ran her hands up his chest, hearing Niles breath quicken.

Before either could pull away, Grace walked into the kitchen and three pairs of eyes widened in shock.

After what seemed like forever, Grace slowly turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"Brighton! You said it was a phase!"

* * *

"Thank God, I'm rich." C.C sighed as she and Niles walked out of Grace's bedroom.

"Can you imagine if she told _everyone_?" Niles leaned himself against the hallway wall as he let out a deep breath. "How much did you pay her?"

"Five thousand."

Niles smirked as he watched C.C mimick his moves on the other side of the hall. "I think we need to be more careful."

Nodding, CC closed her eyes. "Wanna go back to my place?"

Chuckling, Niles shook his head. "We'll have plenty of time for that after the party tonight when everyone is asleep." He looked both ways of the hall before he walked up to her and pecked her lips. "Will that hold you off til tonight?"

Giving an 'are you serious' face, C.C smiled. "A box of Godiva chocolate wouldn't hold me off til tonight."

Shrugging, Niles grinned. "I'm sorry, love. I'll make it up to you tonight. Promise." He winked at her before he walked back down the stairs to prepare the courses for the party.

"You better, you miserable old man. You better."

* * *

The party had finally come to a start and Fran was getting the children ready while Niles was finishing up the meals. "I can't wait to see her in her gown. She's going to be the death of me, I swear."

Hearing the kitchen door swing open, he quickly turned around with a grin, only if faded when he saw Maxwell. "Oh Mr. Sheffield. Can I get you something?"

"Has C.C arrived yet? She should have been here ten minutes ago."

Becoming nervous himself, Niles faintly smiled. "I'm sure she's on her way, Sir."_ She has to be on her way. We have dessert plans._ "Plus, you know how long it takes for her to put her face on."

Letting out a deep sigh, Maxwell nodded. But before he could speak, the men heard the doorbell and Niles made a dash for it.

Confused by his actions, Maxwell made his way into the living room to join the rest of the party. "He's acting so strange lately.."

* * *

Once Niles entered the living room and saw all the men and women in their suits and gowns, he slowed his pace as he casually walked toward the door while straightening his bowtie.

Seeing Fran a few feet ahead of him and reaching for the doorknob, Niles froze. "Drop that hand!"

Scared shitless, Fran dropped her hand and whipped around. "What?"

Niles took in a deep breath before he walked up to her. "Im sorry, Mrs. Sheffield, but you of all people shouldn't be answering the door. Allow me." He had a forced smile on his face and Fran slowly stepped away from the door before making her way back over to the conversation she was having before while suspiciously looking over at Niles once or twice.

Placing his hand on the doorknob, he slowly opened it to find C.C on the other end in a long, slim red gown. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was in a high bun as loose strands framed her face but all Niles could seem to focus on was the high slip going up her thigh, letting his eyes then move up her body taking in every curve her dress had to offer before his eyes met hers and he could have sworn he saw a twinkle in them.

"You look ravishing," he whispered with a smile.

Blushing faintly, C.C walked inside the house once Niles stepped aside.

"Why thank you." Looking to see if anyone was looking their direction, Niles pressed his lips to C.C's cheek.

Quickly looking to see if they had been caught, she sighed. "I thought you said we had to be careful?" She kept her voice down to draw less attention if any was drawn at all. "A room full of backers is not careful, Niles."

"I'm sorry, but your face looked so soft and delicate that I couldn't help myself." C.C smirked and walked past him letting him get a clear view of her ass as she made her way over to a few backers. "A whole night of not touching her" he sighed to himself. "This is going to be horrible." He slowly walked himself back into the kitchen to bring out the appetizers.

After about five minutes, Niles came back out with a tray of appetizers in his hand. He started to walk around and watched as people took some off the tray. "I feel like a waiter at a cocktail party," he sighed.

C.C noticed his change of expression right away. _How can someone so intelligent be living like this?_ She walked up to him and took a hors devour off his tray before she seductively let her tongue bring it into her mouth.

Niles thought as if he was going to drop his tray as his bits and pieces started to awaken. Knowing what she was doing, he moved closer to her. "What do you think you are doing?" he hissed as he held the tray over his head. "I'm trying to get through his night. I promised I'd make it up to you tonight. Why are you torturing me?"

"Me?" she hissed back after she swallowed what was in her mouth. "You're the one doing the torturing."

Niles' mouth fell open as he looked around her and then down his body. "What are you talking about?" It was getting difficult to keep his voice down. "I haven't done anything to you." He set his tray down on the table behind the couch and soon they both found themselves lost in each others eyes.

"Exactly." She glared at him harshly, leaving Niles to feel a chill. "You've been leaving me hanging all day. Back at my apartment, I had to-" she looked around the room once again before turning her attention back to Niles. "Pleasure myself."

Niles felt his breath get caught in his chest upon hearing her last words. "You...you didn't wait for me?" He couldn't decide if he was feeling more disappointed or turned on by her confession.

"I gave you a chance," she reminded him. For once she wasn't sure what he was thinking.

"We can't get caugh-" Niles looked around the room and when he made sure no one was looking in their direction, he grabbed C.C's arm and dragged her to the closet under the stairs by the powder room.

Once he pushed her inside, he shut the door behind her before he watched as she fell against the back of the closet. "Niles, what in God's name do you think you're doing?"

Niles felt above him before pulling the light switch on. CC gasped, seeing his pupils dilated and his chest rising as he stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her upper arms. "I need to show you my dick can do better than your fingers." C.C's eyes widened and she swallowed hard before Niles crashed his lips to hers, stirring a deep moan from CC's lips as their tongues danced. She realized she was held captive by the butler.

Niles let his lips move to her jaw before making his way down to her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin before he made small circles with his tongue. "My God, you smell amazing."

C.C tipped her head back as she felt him start to kiss down to her collarbone. "Niles, we'll get caught," she moaned, not doing anything to stop him. She wanted to run her fingers through his dirty blond hair, but his hands protectively on her arms were keeping her from doing anything.

"We weren't caught in my room." He kissed her collarbone. "We weren't caught in the town car." He moved his lips to the top of her breast. "We weren't caught on the stairs." He made slow circles with his tongue before he traced his tongue across the top of her gown.

"Niles," she strained. "There's dozens of people out there."

Niles picked his head up and looked deep into her eyes as a smirk spread across his face. "We weren't caught in Walmart yesterday. We won't be caught here."

CC looked deep into his blue orbs, seeing her reflection in them as she tried to pull her arms from his strong hands but he wasn't having it.

"You wanted this. Now you have it. Why are you trying to get away from me, Babs?"

"Your bedroom would have been more appropriate, you know."

"I know where we've done it hasnt been very appropriate." He pushed her dress down just below her breasts before he cupped a breast in his hand and flickered his tongue over the bud of her nipple.

C.C used this opportunity to thread her fingers through his hair as she closed her eyes in pleasure. "Uh Niles.. You win" she breathed deeply. "I can't wait. Take me.."

That was all Niles needed before he quickly undid his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers.

C.C gasped as she let her hands reach down and grazed her fingers against his length, causing a deep moan to escape his lungs. "My, God, Woman." He quickly hiked the skirt of her gown up before he pressed himself to her core.

"Agh, Niles. I'm so wet."

Niles' eyes widened hearing how vocal she already was. "I'll make you wetter." With one thrust he sunk deep inside her before he pulled her leg around his waist and pressed her against the wall as his lips fell to her neck and started his assualt with his tongue.

"Fuck, Niles.." She quickly pushed his jacket off his shoulders before she wrapped her arms around his back, digging her nails into his shirt where he quickly felt them against her skin.

Hearing her cuss made Niles feel his dick was already filling, read to explode. He continued to thrust into her, causing moans to escape both of them. "You like that?" He kept his lips against her neck as he tried his hardest to give her a hickey. He was trying to be as vocal and forceful as he could, wanting her to never be brought to orgasm by herself again. He wanted himself to be the only one to give her such pleasure.

"Uh I _love_ that," she moaned in a high pitch. Thank God the music was on in the other room or that moan would have been heard by everyone, including the neighbors. Feeling his hard sucking on her neck, she softly gasped. "Niles, if you give me a hickey, I swear-"

"You can cover it with Makeup. But when you're with me I wanna see it." He continued to thrust into her, pulling all but the tip of his length, before pumping back inside her as he felt her walls clamp down around him. "My God you feel amazing. Cum for me. Please."

CC had no problem with giving him what he wanted. She let herself relax and soon she felt her juices seep out of her and over him, even managing to let a bit fall down her thigh. "Uh, Niles! Shit!" She shut her eyes tightly and dug her nails into his back even harder as she felt him cum with her, filling her up with his seed as he threw his head back in pleasure.

"Oh God.." He continued to rock his hips against her, letting her have every last drop.

When both of their breathing started to return to normal, Niles slowly slipped out of her and placed her foot back down on the floor before she straightened her dress out and pulled the top of her dress over her breasts. He watched her knees grow limp and he caught her in his arms, holding her body close to his as she placed her hands on his biceps. "I hope that was better than your fingers." He had a teasing smirk on his face as he looked at her face which was starting to lose the flushed color she got during an orgasm.

"Much better," she whispered in one breath.

Niles pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue through her swollen lips and holding her close to his body. When he pulled back, he smiled warmly. "My God, I love you, Woman."

C.C smiled faintly before she pecked his lips.

Niles thought a moment, hoping what he said didn't freak her out. "Are you ready to return to the party?"

"Right behind you, lover." She watched Niles slip his pants back up and zip them. He then looped his belt back on and then grabbed his jacket to put over his shoulders before buttoning it. Once C.C ran her fingers through is hair, making it look as neat as possible, she nodded in approval before he put his arm out for her.

She linked his arms with hers and opened the closet door as CC turned off the light. He checked to see no one was looking and quickly slipped out.

Walking toward the rest of the guests, CC let go of his arm and Niles quickly looked at her to make sure she was okay. "We can't let anyone see us so close together."

Nodding softly, Niles smiled to let her know he understood. "Then I'll see you tonight?" He whispered before he leaned close to her ear. "My room. Eleven o'clock sharp."

Nodding, CC winked when he pulled back to look at her. "See you then, butler boy." Niles smiled and started walking toward the kitchen when CC called for him. "Hey." Quickly turning around he raised his brows waiting for her to speak. A warm smile spread across CC's face as she looked at him, knowing the music was too loud for anyone else to hear. "I love you too."


	6. The Kitchen

A/N: There's a bit of Friday still in this one.

Saturday

The night before had been amazing. With Niles and CC in the closet to her telling him she loved him too, made it the best night of Niles' life. They never got to talk about it that night. They hadn't gotten to talk at all after their quickie in the closet since CC was soon bombarded with backers; many wanting to give her their money and some wanting to give her something else. C.C, of course, calmly denied their second offer.

After everyone had left the party, C.C had fallen asleep on the couch. Niles let the family know he'd tend to Miss Babcock and would get her into the guest room.

Looking at her sleeping figure, Niles smiled softly. "I can't wake her. I guess I made it up to her in the closet..." Niles slowly leaned down and picked C.C up into his arms before he carried her upstairs and into the guest room. He placed her into the bed and took off her heels before he pulled the covers over her body. He walked to the door but was stopped by C.C's voice.

"Niles, sleep with me."

He turned to see her still half asleep but he knew he couldn't deny her offer. He slipped his shoes off and stripped down to his boxers and undershirt before he slipped in next to her and wrapped his arm around her middle, pulling her closer to him before he fell asleep.

The morning around six, Niles stirred in his sleep before opening his eyes. He was quite surprised to see C.C hovered over him. "Well hello there." He placed his hands on her hips before she leaned down to meet his lips in a kiss.

CC smiled brightly seeing him awake. "Good morning. Did you bring me up here?"

"Of course. I wouldn't allow anyone else to hold you." He had a boyish grin on his face before he kissed her again.

"I wouldn't have let them anyway." She turned to look at the clock seeing they needed to be downstairs. Or at least he did. "You should get ready for work. I'll sneak out and change."

"No need to sneak out, my love. The Sheffield's know you stayed in the guest room. They just don't know I stayed with you." He waggled his brow at her which made C.C chuckle.

"All right. Well then you get your shower and make sure you think of me." She got out of the bed and grabbed her heels before slipping them back on. "I'll be back." She kissed his lips once more and just smiled at him before she hurried out of the room.

Niles quickly got out of the bed and picked her up over his shoulder making her squeal. "Niles what are you doing?" she whispered.

"I can't let you let yourself out." He walked her downstairs and set her down once they got to the foyer. After grabbing her coat from the closet, he slipped it on her before he opened the door for her. "One for the road?" He pouted his lips and C.C laughed, knowing she couldn't deny him.

She placed her hands on the side of his face and kissed him deeply, tracing her tongue over the slit of his lips. When she pulled back, Niles looked as if he would fall over. "See you soon, lover."

After Niles shut the door behind her, he hurried upstairs. "I need a cold shower.."

An hour after Niles shower, he was finishing up his preparations for breakfast as C.C walked through the back door, knowing he would be in there.

Niles smiled as he turned to see her and his eyes widened. She was in a black and white checkered, pencil skirt that went just at her knees and a black v-neck shaped, short sleeved shirt that created a bit of cleavage. She had on her Chanel #5 and her hair was down and straight.

A smirk appeared on C.C's face as she knew what she was doing to him. "Something smells delicious."

Niles let go of the spatula in his hand and walked up to her before holding her hips. "I know and I'm about to eat it right now." He buried his head in her neck and started to suck on her skin.

"Niles, what are you doing? Didn't you have enough in the closet yesterday?" She moaned softly when his tongue slid over her smooth neck and she threaded her fingers through his hair.

Niles kissed down to her collarbone before he spoke through kisses. "I can never get enough of you, Miss Babcock."

Even though they were in love, Niles still felt like he had to call her by her business name and for some reason it turned C.C on. She was always Miss Babcock to him, so why should that change now?

Soon they both heard footsteps from upstairs and quickly pulled away, just in time for Brighton to come down the stairs. Once he spotted C.C, or more so CC's contained breasts, his jaw dropped. "I just...I needed some water." _Well only since seeing those. _

Niles smirked at the boy and watched Brighton walk backwards toward the fridge while still staring at C.C. He turned to grab the pitcher of water and Niles handed him a glass which he poured for himself. After he handed the pitcher back to Niles he walked out of the swinging door.

Niles turned toward CC with a smirk on his face. "You even make teenage boys excited for you. And I thought that only happened with Mrs. Sheffield." He quickly regretted his words when he saw CC's smile fade. He walked up to her and lifted her chin. "But I'm not a teenager. "He waited for a comeback but there wasn't one; she only continued to look into his eyes. "And I know I only want you." He kissed her lips softly and a smile returned to her face. "I was going to have you go sit but I think with Master Brighton in there you should stay with me."

C.C placed her hands on her hips as she glared at him. "What? You think something is going to happen between me and the boy?"

"No, but he'll wish something would happen and I don't want him staring at you. You'll put a spell on him and you're _my_ witch."

CC smirked and walked to the counter before she leaned on it, her breasts in perfect view. "Will my girls put a spell on you?" She knew her breasts were her best assets and she tried to show them off to him as much as possible.

"They already did" he admitted as he walked over to the stove once again. "I've been under your spell for some time now. But it's not just your breasts." CC raised a brow, curious to his confession. "It's your blue eyes that sparkle every time I look at you. It's your sultry laugh every time you throw a banter at me. It's your red lips I had been dying to taste since the moment you walked through the Sheffield's door. I've been yours forever."

C.C felt her heart would burst at the things he was saying to her. "Really?"

"Of course." He shut the stove off just seconds before they heard the dining room fill with people. "I better get in there and start serving."

"And I better get in there to eat," she grinned.

Niles nodded and took his plate filled with Belgium waffles into his hand as he let CC walk into the dining room first as he followed close behind.

After an enjoyable breakfast and a few looks from Niles and CC, the kids left in their separate ways, Maggie heading to see Michael, Grace off to play next door and Brighton out to get the disturbing, yet attractive image of CC out of his mind.

"Niles, I'm taking Fran out for the day so you have the house to yourself until dinner."

Both Niles and CC tried their hardest to keep the smirks off their faces. "Very well, Sir. Should I pack you each a lunch?"

"No need, Niles," Fran chimed in. "We'll be going out for lunch today but first we're going to see a show." Fran got off her chair and hurried upstairs to get ready, leaving Max close hot on her heels.

After Fran and Maxwell left and both Niles and CC finished their own breakfasts, CC watched TV on the couch as Niles started to clean up from dinner.

Bored with the television, CC stood from the couch before walking into the kitchen to see Niles cleaning the stove. "I love this view," she smirked, startling Niles before he whipped around. He glared playfully as he rinsed off the sponge.

"Can we talk for a second?" He placed the sponge down on the edge of the sink and walked around the counter to stand in front of her.

"Sure," she nodded while skeptical. "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head he took her hands in his. "Nothing's wrong, my Queen. But we never got to talk about what you said yesterday."

Confused, CC thought back to the party. "I wasn't drunk and said something stupid did I?"

"Well that depends..." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Were you drunk when you said you loved me?"

CC felt a small smile spread across her lips as she gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "Of course I wasn't drunk for that. I meant it, Niles."

His face instantly brightened at her confession. "You...you meant it? You really do love me," he said more than asked.

Nodding softly, she felt her eyes well up. "I do."

Niles quickly picked her up and spun her around the kitchen before he placed her on the table and kissed her deeply. C.C wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, running her fingers through his dirty blond hair. When he pulled back, he smiled at her. "I love you so much." He caressed her cheek with his hand as CC placed her hands down his arms and over to his chest.

"I love you too." She knew they had a good amount of time together and she wasn't going to waste it. She leaned back on the kitchen table and quickly wrapped her arms around Niles waist. "Now prove it."

Niles' eyes widened as he felt her legs wrapped around him and the look of hunger in her eyes. "I will do everything in my power to prove it to you." He pushed the chair between him and the table to the side after CC moved her legs off from his waist so he could get his pants off. Once he pushed down his pants along with his boxers, C.C put her hand out and caressed his shaft with her fingertips. "So impatient," he smirked as he unbuttoned his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders.

Smirking, CC arched her back and he pulled her skirt up, only to gasp when he saw she had no panties on. "I thought it would save us time," she purred.

Niles dropped to his knees and ran his finger over her clit before he traced his tongue against it, stirring a deep moan from CC. "Oh Niles..." CC looked up to see a head of dirty blond hair between her legs. Niles smirked, knowing he was doing it right and spread her wider before he continued to lick inside her. CC quickly slammed her head back on the table and groaned. "Fuck me, Niles. Please.."

Feeling himself get too excited and unable to control himself any longer, Niles quickly stood and grabbed her hips, pulling her nearer to him before he entered her in one thrust. "Uh God, Miss Babcock..."

"Uh, Niles, harder.." CC, wanting to give him as much as she could, pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it to the ground as her breasts bounced in her lacy, red bra.

Niles continued to pump into her, holding onto her hips, as he stared at her perky breasts contained in her bra. He slid his hands up her sides and behind her before he unhooked her bra and pulled the straps off her arms before he tossed it. "Much better," he growled as he started to massage her breasts while he would piston in and out of her core. He could hear her juices against his length and felt her walls clamp around him. "Uhh, yes!"

CC grabbed on under either side of the table as she rocked her forward and back in the same way Niles would rock his. Her eyes never left the view of him disappearing inside her. "Shit, that's good.."

Niles had his eyes on CC, almost as if staring into her soul.

When CC felt his eyes on hers, she let her eyes trail over his body before finding his eyes. "God, I love you."

Even in the most inappropriate position, Niles still wouldn't let her go without telling her he loved her and that only made CC love him even more. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist again, pulling her closer to him and making it harder to him to get away, even though there was no way he'd want to.

The way her walls were around him was making it even harder to pull out and it only caused more pleasure for Niles as her walls scrapped across his length. He then leaned over as much as he could before he started to nuzzle her breasts and CC's hands went direction to his rear before squeezing hit with her hands. "Uh Niles.." She tipped her head back at the feel of him penetrating deep inside her and his face buried in her breasts. Niles moved his lips to her breast and took a nipple in his mouth before he flickered his tongue over the bud. "I'm going to cum Niles..."

Niles slowly lifted his head, all while still thrusting inside her. "Cum for me, love."

"Come with me, Niles." Her voice was high pitched and almost begging as she locked her eyes with his. Everything about her made him weak. Her voice, her breasts, her long legs, her red lips but her eyes always got him to do things for her. So after standing back up straight with his hands back on her hips, one forceful thrust caused CC to explode, her nails digging into the bottom of the table, leaving dents from her nails. "Uhhh, Niles.. Fuck! She found feel beads of sweat on her forehead and it was starting to drip down into her perfectly waxed brows.

"Ugh!" Niles quickly shot his load into her, shuddering in his release as he continued to rock his hips to give her everything he had. When he felt like his orgasm had rid out and CC was no longer panting heavily, he slowly slipped himself out of her and pulled his boxers and pants back up before he pulled her up to him and picked her up to stand on the floor. He looked over her bare body and smirked. "My God, you are beautiful."

CC blushed and took a hold of his tie as she looked into his eyes. "After all that and you can still be romantic."

"Well I didn't do it for the fact that you're sexy; Even though that is one hundred percent true," he quickly added not wanting her to get the wrong impression. "You're the love of my life, CC Babcock."

Hearing this overwhelmed CC and she pulled him into a heated lip lock, letting out all her unsaid words for him in that kiss.


	7. Guess the last one

"Your tea, Sir." Niles placed the tray with two mugs and a tea kettle on it down on the desk.

"Ah, thank you, Niles." After Niles poured his mug he handed it to Maxwell who took it with a smile. "Do you have any plans for today, Niles?"

CC instantly looked up from her papers on the little green couch to hear Niles answer.

"Well I was going to get some much needed exercise unless you had something else in mind for me." Niles poured CC's mug before he walked it to her and handed it to her with a soft smile, unseen by Maxwell.

"Well not that I can think of. I was just wondering is all." He slowly sipped his tea before taking his glasses off. "But Fran wants to take me to this chocolate festival today so we'll be gone for most of the afternoon."

Niles felt a smirk tug at the corner of his lips as he turned to see CC wearing the same smile. "A chocolate festival, Sir?"

"Yes, well Fran said she had been having chocolate cravings lately and figured this would satisfy her needs for it."

"When are you leaving, Sir?"

Before Max could even answer, he heard his wife holler for him before she emerged from outside the office. "Maxwell, are you ready to go?"

Looking at his watch, Max's eyes widened. "It's two o'clock already?"

"Maaaax. Did you forget?" Fran whined causing the entire room to hold their ears. "You promised." She placed her hands on her stomach as she pouted. "The babies need their chocolate."

Sighing deeply, Max knew he could never turn his wife down with that pout and the mention of their unborn twins. "Of course I didn't forget. I just wasn't aware of the time."

Without thinking, CC quickly spoke up as she swung her legs around to place her feet firmly on the ground. "He was just talking about it over with Niles. He was just saying how he was ready to go." She slowly sipped her tea as she looked up at both Max and Fran

Both Niles and Max quickly looked at CC.

Niles could hardly believe what he was hearing as he held the tea kettle in his hand._ What are you doing, Babcock? Don't be nice to Fran. It'll blow our cover._Little did they know, their cover was far from blown.

"Well, darling.." he slowly unfixed his eyes from CC to look at Fran. "Are you ready to go?"

"I've been ready since I brought it up to you! Let's go already!" She ran over to him and grabbed his hand before pulling him out of the office.

Niles and CC stared at the door before their eyes fixed on each other. "What was that about?"

Slowly placing her tea cup in her lap, she shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"Well for one, it seemed like you were trying to be nice to Fran and for another it seemed like you wanted them out of the house." His brow raised as he eyed the woman that laid in his bed every night the past week.

"Well what if I was and what if I did?" She slowly crossed her right leg over her left and smirked at him.

Raising his brow, Niles slowly placed the tea kettle down on the desk before he walked up to her and leaned down to press his lips to hers.

CC smiled through he kiss as she placed her hands firmly on either side of her on the love seat.

Once she slipped her tongue to graze his lips he pulled away leaving CC with a frown on her face.

"Too soon?" He placed his hands on hers before cupping them and pulling her up.

"You're never too soon," she purred before she pressed her lips to his. Niles let his hands move from hers and slid to her waist before he pulled her closer.

Instantly feeling his arousal, CC moaned softly as she placed her hands around his neck.

Since Niles was unable to ignore her moan, he moved his hands down to her hips before pulling down her dress pants, letting CC felt them fall to her ankles before she kicked off her heels to pull herself out of her dress slacks.

Niles slowly moved a hand down her leg before he moved it up the inside of it, inching up to her panties before CC pulled her hands from around his neck and slapping his hand away.

Quickly pulling back completely, Niles looked at her in shock. "What's wrong?"

CC slowly moved her hands to his jacket before unbuttoning it. "I need to undress you before you touch me like that." Once she got all the buttons on his jacket undone, she pushed it off his shoulder and let it fall to the ground behind him.

Niles smirked as he watched her now start to work the buttons on his dress shirt. "You don't need to be so gentle." He waggled his brows at her with a lopsided grin on his face.

"I like to make you wait and suffer." She had a matching smirk on her face as she worked the last three buttons on his shirt. Once she got them all off, she ran her hands up his chest before pushing his shirt off his shoulders and letting it join his jacket on the floor.

Not being able to take it anymore, Niles pulled his hands up and ripped CC's blouse open, causing her to gasp to escape her lips before Niles pushed her onto the couch where she threw her hands out to the sides to give her balance. She watched Niles kick his shoes off before he quickly undid his belt.

With every second passing that CC looked at Niles, he felt his dick growing in his pants. He pushed his pants along with his boxers down before stepping out of them. CC stared in amazement as she reached out to grab him.

"Miss Babcock... Do you have any idea how many times I'd see you in here and imagine you on this couch dressed like that?"

CC smirked as she unhooked her bra before pulling it down her arms and throwing it to the side.

Niles felt his breathing grow raspier as he stared at her perky breasts. He quickly moved to her and watched her arch her back before Niles hooked his fingers under the sides of her black panties and slowly pull them down past her thighs and then her ankles before throwing them behind him.

He watched CC lean back on the arm of the couch and lifted her legs before spreading them.

Niles felt his length quickly rise and he quickly moved behind her on the couch before he held her legs as sat up on his knees. He looked deep into her eyes as CC placed her legs on his shoulders. "Take me, Niles."

Niles would have burst right there if he could but he knew he needed to wait for CC before he let anything go. With one thrust of his lips he quickly entered her and they both let deep moans escape their throats as Niles held onto her thighs. "Oh fuck, CC.." He continued to pump into her, wanting to hear more of the moans she was throwing out at him.

"Oh God, Niles! So good... Don't... ugh! Stop..."

Niles quickly leaned forward and removed his hands from her thighs before he took a hold of her luscious breasts to massage them as she felt his dick massage her wet walls. "My God.." She closed her eyes tightly as she felt her climax starting to emerge. "You feel so good, Niles..."

Niles always got excited whenever she'd say his name but during sex it was a whole different story. "Open your eyes. Please. I want to see you." CC did as told and their eyes instantly locked just seconds before Niles felt himself grow even closer to his release. "Uh, I'm almost there..." He moaned feeling her walls clamp down on his dick before he slowly pulled out all the way but his tip before quickly pushing himself back in her hot core.

"Come on, baby... Faster. Almost there..." She closed her eyes again, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep them open much longer without them popping out of her head.

"As you wish, my love." Niles did as she commanded and went faster before adding a bit of force. He moved his hands down her stomach causing CC to arch her back.

"Uh I'm gonna come..." Before she could even finish her sentence she quickly felt her muscles tense up and her toes curl before she came hard, leaving Niles to follow close behind.

"Yes, Miss Babcock. That's it..." He tipped his head back as he groaned from deep inside his chest as he gave her every last drop. Once he felt himself start to breath regularly and CC was opening her eyes again, he placed his hands on her thighs and slowly pulled her legs down on either side of him.

CC looked up at him with a smile as he slowly slipped out of her.

"My God, you're amazing." He hovered over her before kissing her lips passionately, slipping his tongue past her swollen lips as a moan escaped CC's lips. When he pulled back CC's smile grew as she was now able to respond to his words. "You're not so bad yourself, Butler Boy."

A grin spread over his face hearing her term of endearment for him. "You're way too amazing to me. How could I possibly describe the way I feel about you to anyone?" His eyes stared into hers and she felt a shiver run over her body.

A smile spread across her face as she lifted a hand to caress his face. "It's simple. I'm your secret lover."


End file.
